Up To No Good
by goldenqueenx
Summary: Weaver decides to enact a role play idea by having Roni arrested and brought to a cell where he can pat her down. / SMUT / Prompt: anon on tumblr: I'd love a smutty story that involves Weaver telling Roni up against the wall and spread em.


Note: I do not own anything OUAT.

Prompt by anon on tumblr: I'd love a smutty story that involves Weaver telling Roni up against the wall and spread em

And here it is! A very smutty story with Weaver and Roni, a wall and some really in depth pat down of her person.

* * *

Weaver had all but abandoned his post at one of the stakeouts he was currently supposed to be doing with his partner, Rodgers. He would make up some excuse about there being an inmate that needed to be put in their place or some shit like that; the captain would believe that much - especially with the excuse coming from him. He descended the stairs in the police station towards a room with around four cells, all empty save for one.

"What the hell is this, Weaver? I should have known you were behind it." Roni called out, hands on her hips as she peered out of the cell at the man responsible for her being dragged down here so close to closing time at her bar.

"Seems you have been up to no good, Roni."

At that she cackled, a smile forming on her lips before reigning in her emotions and deciding to play along with his game - even if he had never went so far to bring her all the way to the station in handcuffs by some other officer and not himself. "Have I, Detective?"

"Mmhmm." He brought a hand up, running his forefinger along his lower lip as he assessed the situation. The sight of her behind bars only prodded at the need to take her right then and there, but he had a role to play and so did she. "I've also heard you're a hard one to find and get hold of."

"Oh yes, I'm the best at hiding. And running." Roni adjusted her stand to seem a bit more relaxed as if she didn't care she was in here, like she knew she would get out before the paperwork even began.

"I'm going to need you to get up against the wall." That was when the look in his eyes caused a chill to run down her spine. "Right now."

"Afraid I'll make a run for it when you open the cell door?"

"Oh, I wouldn't advise that. Now do as I said.. Up against the wall ..and spread 'em."

Roni did as he asked, walking over towards the wall, she placed her palms against the brick and spread her legs. Glancing over her shoulder, a smirk playing on her lips as she hissed out; "Happy?"

The movement of his forefinger against his lips halted as he growled. "Very." Reaching down to his belt, he swiftly pulled the ring of keys up and thrust the correct one into the lock, twisted and pulled the cell door open. Roni felt her legs tremble as she heard the door shut behind him and the keys hit the floor. This was an entirely different setting than she was used to, her guard felt down and yet she loved the idea of him taking control of the situation.

He walked up behind her slowly, hands at his sides as he came so close to pressing his chest against her only to halt mere centimeters from her back. Parting his lips, he let out a sigh - a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips as he noticed her tense visibly. And with that he began. "I am going to perform a routine pat-down." So he began at the tops of her shoulders, slowly patting his palms against her in a gentle manner as to make this believable. By the time his hands arrived at her jeans, he spot in a voice that shown only authority. "I need to check your back pockets, please turn your two front ones inside out." Roni did as he asked and turned her front pockets inside out, a few folded dollar bills fell to the ground as well as a chain with three keys on them. "Thank you." He then placed his palm inside of one of her back pockets and with his free hand, added a small bag to it as soon as it left the confines of her jeans. He brought the bag forward, right next to her face; "What have we found here?"

"That-That's not mine, I swear!" She feigned surprise and shock as her eyes locked on the small bag that looked to be filled with weed. She could go for some of that right about now or maybe later.

"Looks like I'm going to have to perform a cavity search." He stood back and clasped his hands in front of him, the bag still in the palm of his left. "Please remove your clothing." At that, he tossed the small bag of weed out of the cell and reached into the back pocket of his jeans to retrieve one blue glove, swiftly pulling it over his right hand. When he lifted his head to look in her direction, he had to adjust the look on his face as he was almost positive it changed from determined detective to lustful lieutenant - safe to say his cock had all but jump to life uncomfortably inside of his jeans. Roni was standing in the middle of the cell, bending forward to remove her underwear which coincidentally was the last article of clothing remaining her that luscious body of hers. He swallowed, hard, and rather loud. She glanced over her shoulder and shot him a soft smile, one that broke character completely but it caused him to break his mask for a second as well, giving her a smile too, something they made sure to do at least once during their role-play sessions to alleviate any seriousness of the situations.

Once she was stark naked, she resumed her position against the wall, legs spread and waited. Weaver walked up behind her, then with a stern voice said "You've been read your rights?" When she nodded, he continued "I am going to conduct the cavity search now. You are to remain still and not move a muscle during the search." He reaches forward then and grips her hips, tilting them back as to give him better access. Avoiding touching her anywhere else, he reaches then to her core and pushes one finger into her, giving it a wiggle, he then adds another right beside of it, slowly he begins to swirl them and he lets out a "hmm" pretending to actually be performing some sort of search. But when her hips start to move, he uses his free hand to grip it and halts all movements of his fingers at the same time. "Did I not tell you to keep still? Should I book you now or do you want to comply with my request so we can get through this without you spending the night in a jail cell?"

"Sorry. I'll-I'll stay still." She mutters, her voice sharp as she switched to using as much strength as possible to not move her hips while his fingers picked back up their faux search of her core. His finger tips curled and went searching until-"Oooh."

He removed his fingers from inside of her and let out a sigh. "I am not satisfied with the way in which you are reacting, I am trying to conduct a-" His voice faltered the second he caught her trying to stifle a giggle. "-a very thorough search and you're making it quite impossible. Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"How hard is it, exactly, detective?"

His lips parted then and he almost took her against the wall right then and there, but he quickly shifted his thought process. "Face the wall. Now."

"Yes, sir."

With that, he went back to his inspection - not taking too long to get his fingertips curling inside of her as he searched for that special spot once more. When he found it, he heard an audible sigh escape her lips as he caught the sight of the muscles in her legs pulling taut. He pumped his fingers between her legs, making certain that each time they were inside of her they were hitting her _just right_. "Fffuckk, oh fuck, oh fuckk.." He could see her arousal on the gloves, she was practically dripping - the very sight causing his cock to throb painfully.

His fingers picked up speed as he spoke, his voice but a growl now - more determined with getting her off than the actual role-play. "Are you getting aroused during this search? You do realize I could keep you in this cell for the fact that you are accosting a police officer."

"Do you want to _accost_ me with the baton in your pants?"

At her words, his fingers began thrusting painfully into her and his non-gloved hand reached around to her clit, rubbing it vigorously. _Fuck_ she knew exactly how to push his buttons and damn it did he want to fuck her so bad at that moment. But he waited, waited until her legs began to tremble and her mouth fell open.

Heat radiated throughout her frame as her hips bucked and she cried out in pleasure, her head coming to rest against the wall as her limbs began to feel heavy. "Fuck me, I don't-" She gasped as he removed his fingers from her and began to pull the glove off with his teeth. "-I don't think that was regulation...or up to code or whatever the fuck you detectives use as language."

With his back to her, he hid the smile on his lips very well. "I think you'll be in here for the night...at least for giving me such a hard time and for the weed."

"Really, sir?" She asked, turning then to face him, her trembling legs making it a little bit difficult for her as she closed the space between them. "Are you sure?" Her fingers gripped at his shirt then slid lower, cupping the bulge in his jeans. "Is there nothing I can do to sway you, _sir_?"

He tried to scoff, but it only came out as a pitiful groan when her fingers began to stroke him over his jeans. "We-" He hissed, hips jerking as she had reached a little lower, pressing against his balls. "We could come to an agreement..."

Roni made quick work of his jeans, pushing them and his underwear down to his ankles before she backed herself against the bars, taking him with her. He lifted her up, her legs wrapping along his flanks, balancing her weight between him and the cell door. One hand gripped the iron while the other guided himself up onto her soaked core, his hips beginning a rhythm the second he sheathed his entire length inside of her, basically dripping, pussy.

With his thrusts, he made sure that the base of his cock brushed her clit, his hips swirling just slightly as he thrust into her and Roni met him each time, thrust for thrust, her nails gripping at his jacket. "Oh fuck, yes, just like that. You feel so fucking good inside of me..Ffffff-yes!"

"You're so fucking tight, Roni." He hissed, the way in which her core clenched around him with each thrust was sending his body into overdrive. Every inch of him ignited, a sheen of sweat collecting along his upper lip as his thrusts grew more frantic, messy. "Cum for me, Roni, cum for me. I want to feel you soak much cock, milk it for all it has, clench those delicious walls around me so hard that I lose it." And with that she did, she hit her second orgasm and he followed soon after. His thrusts grew shallow, as warmth flooded Roni's core.

"Oh fuck, shit, that was fucking..mmmmm." She sighed as he stilled, arms coming up to wrap around her, lifting her a second as to pulled himself completely out of her before he lowered her onto her feet. "Fantastic idea. God, I started dripping the second you told me to get against the wall. How the fuck did you hold onto character so well?"

He shook his head, mind completely drawing a blank as to anything sly to reply with, so he opted for "I have no fucking clue. You're going to do me in one day." She laughed at that, they both did.

 _The End_.


End file.
